Simon
Simon (also known as the Good Detective) is a detective in the Ninjago police department. History Season 6: Skybound Public Enemy Number One Simon and Tommy interrogate Misako, but she refused to tell them where the Ninja were hiding. She tried telling them they were framed, but they didn't believe her. They left the room, but when they came back, they noticed she is gone. The police eventually chased what they thought was Kai, but it turned out to just be a rat. Misfortune Rising When the Commissioner told the police force the Ninja escaped from prison, Simon helped track them down. When news broke out that the Sky Pirates are attacking the city, Simon told the Commissioner they didn't arrest the Ninja since they were trying to help. The Commissioner went after them anyway. My Dinner With Nadakhan The detectives, Commissioner, and Ronin found Nya, Lloyd, and Cole near Tiger Widow Island. After telling them they realized the Ninja are not criminals, they showed them a bottle with Jay's message inside. Wishmasters Simon helped build the Raid Zeppelin so the Ninja can get close to New Djinjago. The Last Resort Simon and Tommy warned the Police Commissioner that Nadakhan found them. When the trio were captured by Nadakhan, they were threatened to walk the plank. Tommy accidentally told them the Ninja still have the venom and jumped off. The other two followed, and they were surrounded by sharks. Season 8: Sons of Garmadon Snake Jaguar Simon and Tommy are in a police car having coffee when the Sons of Garmadon drive by having a race. Tommy spills his coffee on him while Simon gloats he didn't. Tommy tells Simon to chase after Zane and the Sons of Garmadon and he does it. Zane jumps over the cops and hits their hood. Simon says he still didn't spill his coffee. After that, the air bag activates, squishing him and spilling his coffee. Dread on Arrival After being defeated by the Ninja, Simon and Tommy approach Harumi and then arrest her, later placing her into a police truck and transport her away to the Police Precinct. True Potential Simon and the Commisioner watch Harumi as she remained silent before a crash was heard and to their shock, it was Lord Garmadon. Season 9: Hunted Green Destiny The Resistance help chain down the Colossus. When the Colossus start to fall apart, the Resistance runs away to safety. The police force began to arrest the Sons of Garmadon once more. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 6: Skybound *56. "Public Enemy Number One" *58. "Misfortune Rising" *60. "My Dinner With Nadakhan" *61. "Wishmasters" *62. "The Last Resort" Season 8: Sons of Garmadon *78. "Snake Jaguar" *82. "Dread on Arrival" *83. "True Potential" Season 9: Hunted *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" (Pictured) *94. "Green Destiny" Notes *Simon is based off Simon Lucas, Ninjago's Senior Creative Director. Gallery PoliceHelicopter.jpeg MoS58Wow.png Category:Ninjago Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Characters Category:Skybound Category:Police Category:Males Category:Sons of Garmadon Category:2018 Category:Humans Category:2018 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Citizens of Ninjago Category:Hunted Category:Kryptarium Inmates